


As people say (or The One Where Thomas Is A Cock Block And Newt Doesn't Mind After All)

by AnyaEmily



Series: A series of Newtmas events [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, drunk makeout, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaEmily/pseuds/AnyaEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas just wanted the best for his best friend so they all went dancing. That was until Thomas saw said best friend getting handsy with a random guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As people say (or The One Where Thomas Is A Cock Block And Newt Doesn't Mind After All)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot I had in my head for some time, felt inspired so wrote it down. Enjoy the read and feel free to leave kudos and/or comments :)
> 
> -AE

_The night was_ _young_ , as people say.

Thomas was just about to head back over to his friends when someone bumped into him hard and made him spill most of the drinks he had been carrying. He swore violently but the jerk was already long gone.

However, determined not to let that little slip up ruin his night out, Thomas shook his head and made the rest of his way to the center of the dancefloor, where he last saw his friends standing.

“Yo, Tomboy! Over here!”

A muscular Asian, wearing a dark sleeveless shirt and jeans waved at him a little to the right from where Thomas stood.

The brunet himself was wearing a tight grey shirt and dark jeans and fortunately his whole outfit still seemed intact because he somehow managed to avoid spilling the drinks over himself in the process of bringing them.

Thomas shot his friend a grin and walked over, noticing that the Asian was the only one left from their previous group of friends.

Handing him the half-filled cup Thomas gave an apologetic shrug and took a sip of his own.

“Where did the others go?” The younger boy asked as he looked around himself but the crowd was too big and he couldn’t spot anyone familiar looking in the 2 meter radius.

“I dunno. Brenda and Teresa went to the _girl’s secret place_ to powder their noses or some shit. Think Newt went off with some dude but they were here just a second ago, can’t be too far away” Minho yelled over the music, cup already empty and smug smirk in place.

Thomas nodded and danced half-heartedly to the music as he kept looking around, more out of curiosity than anything else. Tonight was supposed to be a chance for the five of them to lay some slack and enjoy themselves as they were all up to their throats in college finals and exams up until yesterday.

Also, they agreed to make Newt come even by force if necessary, for the boy not only was fed up with studying but still kept moping around after his recent break up with his long term boyfriend, Alby.

Thomas hoped his best friend was having a good time, he deserved as much.

Although, _wishing_ all the best for his friend and for him to be happy; and _seeing_ him in a joyful state with some other guy was definitely not the same to Thomas.

He subconsciously gripped his cup tighter at the sight a few feet away from him.

Between the dancing bodies he could see Newt pressed up against a stranger as they both moved in sync with the music. The blond wore his favorite black tight fitted shirt along with black leather pants which hugged his legs and that _delicious_ butt of his just perfectly.

A slow growl was forming in Thomas’ throat as he watched the stranger trail his dirty lips over Newt’s exposed neck, his hands roaming over the blond’s back and along his arms, all the while in rhythm with the beats. Newt angled his head to the side, his eyes closed and his face glowing in bliss, hands gripping at the stranger’s broad shoulders.

Thomas didn’t even notice Minho trail off with the girls when they returned, he was far too caught up in feeling sick to his stomach at the scene unfolding before him, but he just couldn’t look away. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the guy’s fingers as they trailed his best friend’s side and hip, only to settle gripping on his butt.

There was a time when the brunet kept assuring himself that the protectiveness and even possessiveness of his best friend was just that, the care for his dearest mate and his well-being and nothing more. Only as months and months passed and as his feelings only grew stronger and more complex did Thomas stop fooling himself and just accepted the fact that he was, indeed _in love_ with his best friend. However, that was only one of the many problems his situation held as Newt was at the time still dating Alby. But when they found out the bastard was cheating for the majority of their relationship and they broke up; Thomas couldn’t  help but feel hope rising inside him and thinking that maybe, if he gave Newt some time to cool off and if he played his cards right, he could, in fact do something about his stupid persistent feelings.

All of that seemed to shatter now as he stood still in the middle of a frenzied crowd, watching as the love of his life ( _so far_ , at least) was grinding with some random guy.

But as the stranger leant forward and was about to place a hickey on Newt’s pale neck, something snapped inside Thomas.

It could have been from all the alcohol he drank, or from the shared adrenaline pumping through the whole club or from the sheer fact that this _fucking_ guy was about to mark and claim Newt as his own, but Thomas lost all ability to think straight ( _pun intended_ ).

He stomped over to the pair and grabbed the slinthead by his shoulder, shoving him forcefully away from the blond.

Newt had a startled expression on his face, staring at Thomas wide eyed.

“Tommy? What the _bloody fuck_?”

But Thomas didn’t care, he didn’t give a shit anymore, he needed this, he needed _Newt_.

His drunken mind wasn’t even capable to consider the consequences in case his best friend didn’t feel the same way about him but Thomas _really truly didn’t care_ at that moment.

He still hasn’t given any answer but the look he held, his eyes dangerously narrowed and dark as a bottomless pit, left Newt shivering.

The blond stared as his best mate came nearer, his strong hands wrapping around Newt’s arms, keeping him still in place as they became close almost nose to nose. They breathed in the same air and Newt felt completely transfixed as he watched his friend stare him down, his dark eyes going over every bit of his face, a hungry, almost devouring look in them and Newt couldn’t do much but breathe in quick shallow breathes that would hitch in his throat more often than not. His body was tense as a string but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward. He felt his anticipation grow and before he knew it he was screaming and begging in his mind for Thomas to just _kiss him already_.

He dreamt of it for so long now, even when he was still with Alby but would never admit it to himself as he always felt unbelievably guilty for it.

But now, when Tommy was this close to him, their bodies now pressed tightly together and he could feel, _oh God_ , he could _feel_ the bulge in Thomas’ jeans and Newt’s mind was racing and deliciously blank at the same time. He was so ready to give in and one more look at the brunet’s demanding expression and Newt was crashing their lips violently together before he could even realize it.

Thomas responded instantly as he followed the pace but it didn’t take him long before he took over, biting at Newt’s lower lip and licking furiously for entry, which the boy gladly gave. They were out of breath and dizzy but they wouldn’t stop for the world of it, Newt pulling at Thomas’ shirt with all his might, trying to get him impossibly closer and the brunet roaming his hands all over his partner’s body until Newt felt his grip on his arse and he definitely couldn’t breathe properly anymore.

He pulled away a bit, gasping for air while Thomas did the same, and it seemed that the boy’s mind had finally cleared out a little for he now was staring wide eyed at his best friend before him. Thomas took in his ruffled hair, his half lidded eyes, dark with lust and _want_ and _need_ and his parted swollen lips; and he realized he never saw anything so beautiful and so arousing at the same time.

Not to mention that the fact that Newt really _did_ kiss him back nonetheless with equal force and emotion, still hadn’t reached Thomas’ brain, but he must’ve noted it on some level because right then he took the blond’s hand and dragged them through the drunk crowd, out to the cold night’s street and up over to his apartment nearby.

They went in such a hurry and minds almost completely fuzzy that they didn’t notice Minho make cat calls after them, shouting “Shucking _finally_!” at them.

Thomas fumbled with his keys more than he liked to admit but at last he managed to open the door and took no time in pulling Newt with him and using the boy’s body to shut them close.

The blond immediately wrapped his legs around his hips and kissed him deeply, passion burning their skin. A moan escaped Thomas’ lips at what he felt Newt shudder in pleasure, so the younger boy took the chance and attacked his neck, leaving traces with his tongue and sucking red hickeys wherever he could. Newt whimpered under him and Thomas growled deeply, bucking his hips against the blond, resulting in both of them moaning at the friction.

Thomas knew just how drunk they both were as he carried his best friend to the couch, and in that moment he decided he didn’t want them sleeping together to be the result of purely the alcohol and moment’s need. He wanted to show Newt just how much he cared and loved and wanted to make him happy, not just have him for one night. His feelings for the blond were far much deeper and more sincere than just the lust and arousal he showed now and that wasn’t right. Because Newt really deserved so much more and _damn_ _him_ if he didn’t do his very best to give him all of that.

Thomas took a moment to carefully search Newt’s face as he lied him down gently, wanting to say so much but not trusting his clumsy tongue with any of it. He really wanted to do this properly. There must have been something in his look because Newt suddenly placed a hand on Thomas’ cheek and smiled reassuringly.

“I can see the wheels furiously spinning in your head, Tommy. Don’t bloody overheat yourself.”

He chuckled, caressing the cheek with his thumb lightly.

“I really do like you, Tommy. And tomorrow morning after a lot of strong coffee and a cold shower we’ll talk it out properly and all that jazz. Do the stuff the right way, ‘cuz I know that’s what ya wanna do and so do I.”

The look on his face turned less serious as he leaned closer to Thomas’ ear, pulling at the nape of his hair as he whispered, his voice hoarse, “But for _the love of God_ , don’t bloody stop _now_.”

Thomas grinned, mind still spinning and kissed the blond with all the emotion he could muster.

Newt was right, they had all of tomorrow and the many days after to take care of the formalities so for now, at least tonight, he would let his inner needs surface.

After all, _the night was young_ , as people say.


End file.
